Seitokai to tease to romance
by Luce The Genius Panda
Summary: First this story is crossover with Strawberry Panic and some other anime. I put lot of Chara inside.  What happen if your school leaders is such a teaser, easy-going & full of mystery? Full summary inside.  I know... bad summary... Sorry -.-
1. REEDITEDNew school, new day, new people

**A/N:** Okay this is a new story of mine and will be about school life. I think the title is similar with something else, you know what I mean but please look for it yourself. Teehee :3

Big thanks to** AsukaTenjou**, my beta reader that helped me a lot!

**Disclaimer:** sadly I don't own Mai HiME, Strawberry Panic or any character that happen to be in my story, except OC(my previous OC if you read my other story) and this story. *sobs* and I will not repeat this disclamer in next chapter!

_Summary :_

_Aoi Nagisa is high school student that moves to Astrea Hill because her parents have to go overseas due to their job. And why Astrea Hill? Because her cousins study there, for that reason she will be attending Miator along with one of her cousins._

_But what she doesn't know is that in there she will meet new people that make her supposed-to-be-ordinary-study-session become not ordinary at all._

_Let's see what will happen to her in this school._

_Enjoy ^^_

**Chapter 1**

Nagisa ran excitedly when she saw the front gate of Astrea Hill. She really wanted to meet her cousin and best friend as well.

When she arrived in there, she looked around…

'_Wow… What a cute red skirt, cool white outfit and… Wow that dark-green outfit is really elegant'_ she thought as she admired those uniforms.

"Kyaaaa Nagisaaaaa…." Called out a voice behind her and before Nagisa could respond, a bear hug came from the owner of that voice.

"Gaah… Ta… Mao… Can't… Breath…" she said gasping for breath.

"Ah sorry" said the hazel-eyed girl with blue hair.

Ok, this girl name is Kuga Tamao, she is in her fourth year just like Nagisa and she studies in Miator. She is also her cousin and they act like if they were real sisters. Tamao also had a sister in the fifth year, her name was Kuga Natsuki. Natsuki studied in Spica and was really the opposite of Tamao even if they were always in good terms.

"Where's Natsuki?" Nagisa asked looking for a certain blunette with emerald eyes.

"What you expect from that sister of mine who addicted to mayo? She is skipping class with her ducati of course"

"She never changes does she?" Nagisa sighed.

"Nope. I can't believe she's my sister but then what can I do? I prefer poems and she prefers mechanics"

"Hahaha well, shall we go now?"

"Sure my sweet cousin"

Tamao escorted her cousin to meet Miss Maria and the student council president of Miator since she will study in there soon.

"Alright Miss Aoi, your uniform should be finished by tomorrow afternoon and until than you are allowed to attend class with your old uniform. I already told you about the dorm rules, correct?" said Miss Maria

"Yes ma'am"

"Then Miss Hanazono and Miss Kuga will soon tell you about the rest. I hope you have good time in here. You may leave"

"Thank you very much"

As they left and headed to the Miator's council office Nagisa asked "Who is this Hanazono?"

"She is the student council president of Miator." After a pause she added "Ok, we are here"

But before they could knock on the door. It opened and revealed a beautiful goddess with silver hair and golden eyes that made Nagisa almost faint due to lack of oxygen if thankfully Tamao was holding her and soon called out her name.

"Nagisa are you okay?"

"Y-yeah… I'm okay…" she said.

'_Why am I feeling so dizzy?'_ the red haired girl thought.

"Oh, I'm used to make girls faint but if you faint in front of me now, I doubt you will survive when you meet Etoile-sama" the silver hair goddess said making Nagisa blush.

"Hahaha what an interesting cousin you have here, Tamao"

"Kaichou, she is still new. Don't tease her too much or she will die of lack of blood"

"Okay okay… My name is Hanazono Shizuma, I'm the president of Miator. They call me Silver Queen of Miator though" she said giggling at her last words.

Nagisa wondered about this and was about to ask the president when Tamao whispered to her.

"I'll explain later"

"Oh… My name is Aoi Nagisa, it is a pleasure to meet you Hanazono-senpai"

"No need to worry Aoi, call me Shizuma. Hanazono is too long, I'm tired of hearing that"

'_I can't believe she to tired to heard her surname. But why have I heard her name? I better ask Tamao after this'_ Nagisa thought.

"Then please call me Nagisa"

"Ok" she replied winking at her

Then they went to dining hall with Shizuma.

"Hey Tamao, who is this Etoile?"

"She is our school representative. An Etoile battle takes place to select the next. If you're wondering, an Etoile is someone who has a power similar to the headmaster since they can rule the three schools. In short an Etoile is the leader of the three Kaichou's that represent each one."

"What!"

But before they could continue they had already arrived at dining hall.

In there, she acompanied Nagisa to a carrot hair girl and blue hair one.

"Yo Mai, Miyuki" she greeted them casually.

"I can't believe this person is our Kaichou" Miyuki shook her head in frustation.

"Hehehe that's why we love her and our Astrea council" Mai giggled.

"Let me introduce you. This is Rokujo Miyuki, secretary and my assistant in the student council"

"Yeah, I take responbility when the Kaichou decided to run away from a meeting" Miyuki added sarcastly

"Hey! Rose and Shizuru are the same"

"I can't believe you guys…" she sighed while Mai just giggled.

"Anyway it is nice to meet you, Aoi-san, feel free to call me Miyuki"

"Ah yes nice to meet you too Miyuki-san. Please call me Nagisa"

"And this is our treasurer Tokiha Mai" Shizuma introduce the orange haired girl.

"Hey nice to meet you Nagisa-chan. Just call me Mai, ok?" she winked at her

"O… Okay…" Nagisa replied blushing.

"Ara such a cute girl we have here"

Then all their attention fell onto a Kyoto-ben in the front door.

"Oh that Bubuzuke Onna" Shizuma mumbled.

When Nagisa laid her eyes on that soft accent she saw a certain beautiful brunette with red eyes.

'_What! If Hanazono wasn't enough, now there's a beautiful girl with string accent too?'_ Nagisa thought.

"Ara you really are cute aren't you?" with light speed, the brunette reach Nagisa and held her chin, so she can look her properly. And by that Nagisa already red face became more darker than before.

"Ara kawaiiiii" she squealed and hug Nagisa tightly.

"Release her Shizuru or I'll call police for a murder case you caused. She is already turned a dark colored when you teased her not to mention that she is turning purple now" Shizuma said.

"Ara kannin na…"

Before Nagisa could reply she felt a pair of arms sneak around her waist.

"Beside, she's mine you know" said the silver haired girl.

'_Oh my god! Her perfume… After smelling the lavender from that girl and now I get lilac from Shizuma. I don't know if I went to heaven or hell '_ she thought as she looked at Tamao with pleading eyes and her cousin just closed her mouth, trying to surpress her laugh.

"I think you should release her too Shizuma, she looks like she might die and go to heaven right now" said a voice from behind.

'_Jesus! Who is this person again. I hope she will not tease me or hug me, for God's sake!'_ she prayed silently

Then a hazel haired girl with blue-grey eyes came towards them.

"Geez really you guys. She just tranfered here and you bullying her already" she said

"No, we are just showing how much we care about her" Shizuru smiled.

"Yeah whatever…" then she turn to release Nagisa.

'_Oh God, she beautiful too. And why I have feeling that this girl in front of me will tease me too. She even have that mischievous smile on her'_ Nagisa thought.

"Yo the name is Sei, Sato Sei, from Spica. Nice to meet you and you can call me Sei" she said casually.

'_So that mean, that Shizuru is from Spica too'_ the red heaired thought when she looked at the smiling brunette.

"My name is Aoi Nagisa. Nice to meet you" she introduced herself while her face turned pink.

"Hahaha… Shizuru's right, you are cute! But I'm not gonna tease you right now cause we will have dinner soon"

"Ara I forgot you don't know me yet. Well my name is Fujino Shizuru, nice to meet you" Nagisa blushed at Shizuru's smile.

"And she is Spica's Kaichou" Shizuma blurted out.

"What! Kaichou!"

"Ara ara… I am, maybe I don't look like a council president cause you have The Sliver Queen of Miator here?" Shizuru pouted.

"N-no… Not at all… it just… Well too much information in such a short time"

The bell for dinner rang and they all sat in their chair while waiting for Etoile to lead a pray session.

"Hey Tamao, where's the Etoile?" she whispered

"What? You alrady met her!"

"Who?"

"Oh right, she not introduce herse. lf I remember. It's…"

But before Tamao could continue the Etoile stood up and prayed. Nagisa eyes bewildered when she looked at Sei.

'_Jesus! That friendly girl is the Etoile! Astrea Hill's representative? I'm not wrong, am I?'_ she shocked.

After dinner, Nagisa went to her room which luckily was with Tamao.

"Wow what a day…"

"Hahaha you seem to be quiet popular if Shizuru-sama and Shizuma are already fighting for you"

"That's right, you need to explain me lot of things Tamao-chan" she said with stern voice.

"Well first is our queen, Hanazono Shizuma. She has a sort of queen aura so that's why we call her Silver Queen because she has silver hair. She is also the heir of Hanazono family, one of the richest tycoons in Japan and Eurasia. Her cousin Fujino Shizuru is the same, she heir of Fujino Corp. and really rich. She is known as Spica's Red Vixen because she can be really cunning sometime and a mastermind-person"

"And Lulim?"

"Minamoto Chikaru is the most sane people from outside"

"And from inside?"

"The very same with the two. Teasers. But Chikaru-sama prefers juniors and cute girls rather than beautiful or older ones, while Shizuma and Shizuru is any women they think interesting. And Chikaru is call Queen of Shadow, her sourch of information is really awesome. Is like she know everything in Astrea Hill"

"And Tamao, how can you know all of this?"

"Well I'm close to them since I really close to Miator council. We like sister since I came here and still up until now"

"Oh… And this Etoile? Why Shizuma said that I will not survive when I see her? I mean Sei-sama is beautifull but she more boyish and compare to Shizuma her aura and…"

"Yeah I know, but she can be really stunning sometimes. But Shizuma wasn't talking about Sei"

"Huh?" Nagisa looked confused.

"Etoile is made out of two you know. And Shizuma was talking about Sei's partner, Rose Stellar"

"Eh? Two? So they like pairing?"

"Yeah and this Rose is nothing but a perfect goddess and she is everything a woman and man could want. Beautiful, stunning, charming, clever, calm, an expert mastermind and even Shizuru can lose from her, sorry I guess you will find out yourself when you see her. She is dificult to define in a single term"

"Is she a teaser too?" now her violet eyes showed a glint of worry.

"Yeah. She such a teaser and no one can resist her even her own friends. Only Sei, her partner and girlfriend is the only one that can stop her, even sometime she fail too" she sighed in last part.

"Owh so they in relationship?"

"Yeah, weird one though… No jealousy, they always fight, they don't act like a couple but sometimes they kissing passionately in front of us"

"Jesus! But you know your council member is like…"

"Womanizers"

"Yeah…"

"Well even they like that, they are really good with their work you know. Our school is really in debt with all of them. We had succes in many things since they become our leader, even if their habits are… well, weird"

"Ehmmmhmmm… But why doesn't this Rose appear at dinner today? And is she not Japanese?"

"Well this Rose have habit to do what she likes even if that means skipping meetings and praying times, just like today. And yes, she from England, and moved in here during her fourth year like you, except Sei is who was here since the beginning. But her Japanese is very good, looks like one except some of her physical features . She likes manga, anime and games too."

"A queen who addicted to games, animes and mangas? What a great person. Anything else that I must know? What is her title?"

"Sei-sama is known as Astrea's Golden Boy since she won so many competitions. And for Rose is Princess of Astrea or Kaguya-sama or Fallen Angel"

"That's amazing how come she has so many titles? And what is up with Fallen Angel?"

"They call her that because she is really beautiful, somewhat like an Angel that came down from the Heaven"

"Okay… And why princess? And not queen?"

"It's the image she gives, besides Shizuma has stolen that title already. Even… Well, not to mention that her aura is very intimidating but she like princess better than queen. Yeah, that's what she told us."

"What a weird person"

"Well yeah but it's getting late. Let's call it a day, okay?"

"Okay. Thanks Tamao"

"No problem"

**How is it? I want to know your opinion about this story.**

**Shall I continue or not?**

**Review please… Saku-chan need to be feed (puppy eyes)**


	2. Such a tease

**A/N:** Thanks guys for all of your review… I'm really glad that you like this story!

Lot of people said 'why I'm not put this in crossover section or at least SP's section?'

The answer is because I don't really confindent with my story if I put it in crossover section and I plan lot anime and OC involve in here.

Why not SP's is cause I just flamming up! It just the beginning of something and I hope you curious enough… Hehehe ^^

Special thanks to **AsukaTenjou** that not just did a great job as a beta but also give me lot of advice and comment, so I could improve my skill. Thanks lot Asuka!

Now please enjoy this chapter

()()()()()

**Chapter 2**

A few days after Nagisa transferred in Miator.

At lunch time Nagisa was walking alone towards the big lake that was close to Miator's library. As she was walking she stopped by certain girl with golden hair who was wearing a Spica uniform.

'_Oh my God! What a beautiful woman'_ she thought when she looked at this golden haired girl with white skin. She was tall, slim, with long legs and the perfect curves on her body.

Nagisa held her breath as she aproached her, feeling quite dizzy. It felt like that she would everytime she looked into those honey colored eyes.

"Are you that famous new student that made Shizuru and Shizuma fight for you?" the golden hair girl asked as she held Nagisa's chin to look directly at her violet eyes.

Their eyes meet. Lucious rosy lips almost connected to a pair of pink cute lips. But the red haired girl couldn't take it anymore and finally fainted in front of the girl.

'_Score! I win again'_ she thought smirking.

()()()()()

"Hmmm" Nagisa mumbled.

"Nagisa are you okay?" Tamao asked with a worried voice.

"Ah… Yeah… Where am I?"

"In the infirmary. Geez, you made me worry all day!"

"I'm sorry… But why you in here? Isn't it still school time?"

"School finished like two hours ago and it's almost dinner time you baka!" Tamao yelled.

"Geez don't yell at me! You're acting like Natsuki"

"Sorry but you really got me there. I didn't know where you were and suddenly I hear from a classmate that you were sent to the infirmary"

"Gomen ne Tamao…"

"it's okay. Now let's go to dining hall ne…?"

"Hai" she nodded excitely.

()()()()()

"Nagisa!" Shizuru hugged her "Are you okay? Are you hurt? Do you want me to kiss you?" she began bombarding her with questions

"No no no… It's okay Shizuma-sama, I'm fine now and could… you please… release me? I need… to… breath…" she struggled

"Oh sorry… So you want me to kiss you or not?" she asked again with mischievous grin on her face.

Nagisa blushed furiously at that. But before she could say anything, a familiar melodious voice came from behind her.

"Or maybe you want me to kiss you?" Nagisa felt a warm breath on her causing her to shiver.

"Y-you!"

"Ara… I'm glad you remember me" she smile.

"How could I forget! You suddenly came and… And…" Nagisa's already red face turned purple when she remembered what had happened in the lake.

"Kissed?" she finished for her mischievously.

"So you already met Rose, huh?" Shizuma asked snapping Nagisa back to reality.

"Eh! You… You mean that this girl here is the Etoile!" she yelled.

"Ara Nagisa-chan, you already have enough attention because of me and Shizuma. But now you may get even more if the Rose really kissed you" Shizuru giggled.

"Shit! I thought I will win this time" Shizuma mumbled.

"Eh… Wh-what! Nononono… we didn't… I mean I…" she stopped sttutering right away when Rose held her chin.

"Let me kiss you again sweetie…"

But before that happened, a slap landed on the rose's head.

"Ouch! What the hell!" she cursed while she rubbed her head.

"You shouldn't do that Rose, she will die right away with those poisonous lips of yours" Sei said sternly.

"What? Are you jealous?" she smirked.

"No I'm not. C'mon Nagisa-chan, let me save you from this barbaric woman" she took Nagisa's waist gently and led her to her chair.

And before Nagisa could protest Sei landed a kiss on her cheek.

"How was it?" the two Kaichous and Etoile asked in unison.

"Soft" she smirk and made Nagisa face as red as tomato.

"Kyaaa I want to try it!" the Rose tried to jump at Nagisa but her girlfriend held her in place by grasping her waist.

"It's praying time my dear and I believe that you will not escape this time since I'm holding your sexy body" she said kissing her passionately.

Loud 'awww' came from all students in dining hall.

"Shit! I thought I win" Rose said when she broke the kiss.

"No cursing honey and no, I'm the winner. So now get on you chair and start praying"

"But after that would you become my prey?" she smirked.

"Rose! Even if praying and preying is almost the same it doesn't mean you can mix them up!" Sei said blushing very slightly

"Please?" said the other woman pleading cute puppy eyes at her.

"Ara so cuteeee… I want to kiss her when she like that" Shizuru squealed like a fan girl.

"Even in your dream, I doubt that Shizuru-sama" Tamao shook her head.

"Yeah you will faint first" Shizuma rolled her eyes.

"Okay…" Sei sighed.

"Okay girls let's start praying" her puppy eyes disappear turning to a pair of gracious ones that reminded much of Shizuma's queen's aura.

'_So this is Rose Stellar… Astrea's Angel'_ Nagisa thought in awe.

()()()()()

The next day was a weekend so they all only had class in the mornings. Even if Nagisa already met Rose and heard a lot about her, she still couldn't resist when she saw a the golden haired girl walking beside her.

"Why are you so quiet?" Rose asked suddenly

"N-nothing…" she blushed.

"I bet she is still nervous around you" a voice beside Rose replied.

"Ne… Shizuma… Why you have to be here with Shinrei?" she pouted.

"Hey! Don't change my name!Do you think I'm a ghost or something!" she protested at the hazel haired girl.

"Well for me… Yeah… You really freak me out when you appear out of nowhere behind me you know"

"Hahaha so that's mean, no cheating…" Shizuma laughed and the other two girls giggled.

"Natsuki?" Tamao said when she saw her sister-look-a-like.

"Gaaahhhh…" she yelled out of surprise when she saw the group in front of her.

"See… Even Natsuki scare of you, Shinrei" said Rose grinning.

"Shut up!" she slapped her girlfriend's arm.

"Ow… I hate you Shinrei"

"Oh I love you too my honey. By the way, why you hiding in there?"

"I think she is hiding from a certain brunette haired girl," the golden haired girl said holding her infamous mischievous smirk in her face.

"Wh-… How…"

"Ara is it true that Natsuki is hiding from me?" a very familiar voice came from behind the blunette.

"Wha… Shizuru!" Natsuki jumped away surprised.

"Ara Natsuki not loves me anymore, she hates me now" the Spica's Kaichou pretended to sob.

"No no no… That's not it! I do not hate you! I will never hate you! I'm just hiding from your crazy fan girls that will now turn into a kill-Natsuki-fan club"

"Bwahahaha a kill-Natsuki-fan club? I like that, Kuga. Well done," Shizuma laughed hysterically as the rest did the same.

"But… What the hell… in the… ahaha… world did… hahaha… you do… so that they want to… hahaha kill you, Natsuki?" Tamao managed to ask between laughs.

"Maybe because she stole their beloved Kaichou?" Rose winked to the blunette but it caused a different reaction among the group. Natsuki and Shizuru blushed, Nagisa looked at them confused, and Tamao and Shizuma merely brought up a mischievous smile while Sei simply grinned.

"Soooo… Oh sister of mine that I love dearly…" Tamao said in a voice that made Natsuki shiver.

"Since when was your secret love for that Kaichou of yours, revealed in public?" Tamao asked as she took a few steps until she was standing right in front her sister.

"What!" Nagisa gasped.

"Eh… Ehmm... Two days ago, maybe?" said the blunette.

"What! Why I didn't know that? How, when, where?"

"Ask that Etoile behind you"

Then everyone spun around to look at the two etoiles.

"Should I begin my fairytale then?" Rose smirked as they nodded.

"Okay once upon a time…"

_**Flashback **_

"_Nat-chaaaaaannnnnn…." Rose yelled and wrapped her arms around the blunette._

"_Gaaaahhhhh… What the heck! Let me go you vixen!"_

"_Geez you really are no fun at all" The Rose pouted as she released her grip._

"_But wasn't vixen your secret love?" she said innocently._

"_Fox then"_

"_Hey! I'm a girl!"_

"_I doubt that"_

"_What'd you mean by that, Kuga?" she said in a cold voice._

"_Nothing" the blunette replied shuddering._

"_By the way, is Shizuru already aware about your love?"_

"_Hahaha of course not"_

_SLAP…_

_A hard slap landed successfully on Natsuki's dense head._

"_You moron! It has been a year since you admitted that you love her and the worst part is that, you, Kuga Natsuki, admitted that to ME! Her ex-roommate!"_

"_Well at least it's just you, Chikaru and Sei already knew the fact. The rest is suspicious and if Shizuru smart enough like the rumors say she will find out herself."_

_Rose slapped her head again._

'_OMG! That Fujino is in love with this dense, thick-head, moron, baka, aho, babo!' She thought frustrated._

"_Did you ever think that maybe Shizuru has fallen for you as well?"_

"_Nah… She just thinks of me as her best friend"_

"_Maybe she wants you to make the first move?" Rose asked but her keen ears soon detected a couple of footsteps heading towards them._

'_Way to go, my love' she smirked inwardly._

"_What I'm supposed to do! Tell her that I love her! Hey Shizuru, I am sorry that I am in love with you since I know you. Is that it? You want me to say that words! In your dream, my friend… In your dreams!"_

_But Rose had not heard the raven hair girl's last sentence since she was startled at the person behind Natsuki. The person behind the blunette was also speechless when she heard what Natsuki has just said. Feeling an awkward silence, Natsuki turned to see who or what that made The Almighty Rose Stellar speechless. _

_Well Natsuki soon ended up the same way when she discovered that the woman behind her, who also happened to be her object desire, stood behind her with wide crimson eyes._

'_My God! Is she heard what I said earlier?' she thought starting to sweat_

"_Na-Natsuki d-do you mean what you said?" Shizuru asked finally finding her voice._

"_R.O.S.E" she said it coldly with murder aura behind her. Even if Rose was not afraid at all, she still backed away from what she calls 'Danger Zone'._

"_No no no… Listen, it supposes to be Shinrei. She must be here, not Shizuru! I just want to tease you, I never asked Shizuru to do this! I swear!"_

_Natsuki stopped approaching the person she intended to kill. Natsuki knew Rose very well. It has been almost two years since she moved in to Astrea hill and met her, and knew that Rose would never lie, even if she had that 'don't-trust-me' look on her face._

"_Okay, I believe you" Natsuki mumbled._

"_Okay, since Shizuru is here you should clear this out, while I'll go run for my life, See ya!" then she dashed out to god knows where. Natsuki just sighed and turn to face Shizuru._

"_So… Ah… Yeah… I really love you Shizuru but… It took me time to accept it and after I did, I was really afraid to tell you my feelings because…" _

"_You were afraid that I'd reject you?" Shizuru egged her to continue._

"_Yeah I thought that there was a distant between us. So I preferred to stay as friends rather than to force you into accepting my feelings," she said her face turning red_

"_Natsuki… Natsuki…" the chestnut hair girl approached the blushing girl._

_She held her chin, so that crimson orbs could meet with a pair of emerald ones._

"_Why I would reject you if I desire the very same since the beginning?"_

_Natsuki's eyes widened with only one question in her head. As if she knew what the blunette meant, she answered the unspoken question._

"_Yes, Natsuki. I love you from the very beginning but I was afraid that you just saw me as a friend and nothing more"_

_And with that, Natsuki was captured by a pair of luscious lips which before had been nothing but a dream. But now, it was a dream come true and she felt the lips kiss her back with passion. They deepened the kiss as if there was no tomorrow._

_After a few kissed their tongues started to dance according to their heart's rhythm, but broke it when the realized the need to breath and as soon as they had recovered they continued their make out session not knowing that they now had an audience._

"_You such a great liar you know" _

"_I am not! I told her the truth, I never asked Shizuru to stand there!" she grinned. The hazel haired woman leaned closer to her girlfriend wrapping her arms around her slim waist and resting her head on Rose has well toned shoulder. _

"_Well, that is because you did ask me to tell her to stand there…"_

"_But it's true that I never asked her, but asked you instead." She said smiling warmly at her _

"_You are really a cunning person," Sei said looking up at those honey colored orbs that always managed to capture her heart._

"_And that is why you love me." She kissed her passionately_

_**End flashback **_

"So that is how they ended up with each other, and can now live together forever in happiness, amen…"

"So you really did set me and Shizuru up!" Natsuki snapped.

"Well but I asked Shinrei for that, I didn't ask Shizuru directly. So I didn't 'lie' to you"

"You really…. Argh… Shit! I hate you Rose!"

"I like you too…" she winked.

"Natsuki how come you didn't come to meet me when I've been here for almost a week? And pop up as Kaichou's girlfriend?" Nagisa shook her head in disbelief.

"Sorry…"

"Bare with it Nagisa. It took her three months to realize that Shizuru, Chikaru and me were the new student council president and it took her even longer to realize who the etoiles were" Shizuma sighed.

"That's quiet dense of you Natsuki" the red hair girl commented innocently.

"Shut up! It's not like that I must pay attention what is going on in this school right?"

"You are so mean… so it is okay if you don't pay attention to Shizuru? Well then Fujino-sama, shall we go to somewhere private so I can show you how much I care for you instead?" Rose said picking her up in a bridal style causing the Kaichou to blush furiously

"Hey, put her down and get your own girl!" Natsuki barked

"So you mean, Fujino is yours now?" her lips turn from evil smirk turning into a mischievous one.

"Wha-… That's…" the blunette blushed but then Rose let go of Shizuru making everyone gasp as the blunette seeing this ran to save the Kaichou from fall to ground at light speed.

And before they knew, the Kaichou was in Natsuki's arms safe.

"Are you nuts? What if she gets hurt or something serious happen when you put her down like that!" said the angry Natsuki.

"Well you said 'put her down' so I did"

"But you knew very well what I meant by that!"

"You didn't say it specifically" still in her casual manner.

"You…"

"Okay then, I have something to do. Bye… And by the way, she not hurt so that should be enough to close this case I think" she winked and left before Natsuki could continue.

'_She really unbelievable'_ thought everyone except the still very angry Natsuki, as Shizuru was blushing furiously.

Sei just shook her head in disbelief.

'_Tell me again why I fell for that woman… Youko, help her please'_ Sei plead silently.

()()()()()

**Done! I hope you guys like it and before you close this story could you leave your feedback for me…**

**Saku-chan need to be feed right now (puppy eyes)**

**Review please…**


	3. Missing

**A/N : **Hello again! I'm glad that you guys like this story. I didn't expect this story will be have such a high hits.

Thank you very much for your review and support. I really appreciate it.

And for **AsukaTenjou** that always have good advice for me, thanks a lot. You really a big help!

Please enjoy this story…

()()()()()

**Chapter 3**

It was a beautiful afternoon. The color of the sky was a bright blue and the breeze was refreshing. Students in Astrea were on their way to their dormitories or out to spend their time doing other activities.

'_What a day'_ the grayish blue eyed Etoile thought.

"Sei…" said a voice behind her. The Etoile turned her body around to face the person who had spoke.

"Youko!" she hugged her second best friend in almost light speed.

"Whoa… Easy girl, I don't want Rose to kill me if she see us"

"Nah… She is out somewhere today"

"So is that why you are not with her now?"

Sei nodded in response.

"Ha-ha never thought that"

"Stop it! It's not like I must be with her everywhere"

"Hahaha you're right. So? Did you guys have fight?"

"No, I just really don't know where she is. I didn't even meet her yesterday after dinner"

"Off cheating on you maybe"

"Maybe…" she sighed.

"Tell me again Youko, why do I love her?" she asked while looking into the air of blue orbs beside her.

"I don't know. As far as I could remember, you said that she is totally different from what people may think about her"

"I guess…"

"Not to mention that you have such an incredible girlfriend by your side. My friend said that even a Goddess could be jealous of Rose's beauty"

"And because her beauty she has become a great womanizer and great kisser too" the Etoile said casually causing her friend to giggle.

"You like it thou"

"Ehmmhmm… Maybe that's why I'm always stick with her for eternity"

They walked together for a while until they saw Shizuma, Nagisa and Tamao chatting.

"Hey guys" Sei said.

"Wow… Rose not with you today?" Shizuma asked.

"No, she was out"

"So is that why you are cheating on her with Youko-senpai?" Tamao smirked.

"Kinda like that" she replied smiling.

"Well then shall we go then?" the raven hair girl suggested.

"Sure"

"Ah, Shizuma-sama why do you seem surprised when you didn't see Rose near her?" Nagisa asked out of blue while they were walking. Youko and Tamao giggled when they heard the question as Sei just rolled her eyes.

"Well… They always stick together wherever they are. At first it seems awkward but then you kinda get used to the idea that where there's Rose there's Sei. Just like the honey and the bee." the Kaichou squealed happily at her last words.

"And it's really weird to see Sei-sama without Rose or vice versa" Tamao giggled.

"Hey! We're not that close!" Sei claimed denying the last fact.

"Yeah… You two are not that close, but very very very close" Youko teased.

"Mou… Not you too" she pouted causing the others to laugh

Suddenly, they were interrupted by a certain blunette girl with emerald eyes, running at 10,000 miles per hour towards the group.

"Whoa… Easy Kuga. You're not running away from the kill-Natsuki fans club, are you?" the silver hair girl asked in an attempt to calm Natsuki.

"Fuck you mutt! Why did you suddenly run like that when you saw them?" said the panting flame haired girl behind her.

"Shut up spider! Hey have you seen Shizuru?" she asked with worry face.

"Awww… The lonely puppy is looking for her Mistress. Kawaaaaiiiii…" Shizuma hugged her so tightly that caused the poor girl to blush furiously. Nagisa somehow felt jealous when she saw the scene in front of her.

'_No… I don't have any right to be jealous. I'm just her friend and junior. That's all' _she said mentally shaking those thoughts away. Fortunately, no one saw this except the Etoile who was smiling as she looked at the red hair girl.

"Get off of me silver!" Natsuki pushed the girl away.

"Ara you hurt me Natsuki" she said revealing a feign expression of sadness

"Like I care! Anyways, did you see Shizuru? I haven't seen her since this morning and her friend told me that she didn't return to her room after dinner because her fan girls weren't there either"

"Haha… I know how it feels" Shizuma winked.

"Shut up!" Natsuki retorted.

"Well no, I don't. And I believe neither do them" Sei said.

"Okay…" she sighed in disappointment.

'_I swear I could have seen her ears and tail drooping down… Soooo cuteeee'_ they squealed silently.

"By the way, where's Rose? You guys usually stick together like glue" Nao snickered.

"She went god-knows-where" the Etoile sighed.

"And no… Rose and I are not that close"

"Yeah whatever" she mumbled.

"Girls, let's go before we are late for dinner" Youko suggested.

"Do you mind if I'm late for dinner?" Shizuma, Nao and Natsuki asked at the same time.

"Yes we mind" the rest of them push the trio to the main building.

On their way to the main building they met Haruka, Shion, Remon, Kizuna and Chikaru.

'_My God! Why must I meet two lions at same time'_ Natsuki gulped.

"Hey gals!" Nao greeted friendly.

"Gokigenyou Hanazono-sama, Etoile-sama" Shion, the secretary of Spica, greeted them politely. Then she turned to see the others.

"And good to see you all in here"

After their greeting Kizuna seemed to be looking for something. As if Sei had read her mind, she added:

"No, Rose is not here if you are looking for her. And, no, I don't know where she is"

"Wha-… Remon, how could Etoile-sama read my mind? Is she not human?" the clumsy girl asked dramatically.

"No, I can't read your mind and last time I checked I was still a human…" she sighed desperately.

"Then how did you know that we were looking for your partner?" Haruka asked dumbly.

"You too?" Shion asked.

"Bwahahaha… I think you should go out without that cunning devil more often, Sei" they all laughed when Shizuma said it.

"And do less sex too" Nao shouted.

"I'll kill you guys, someday…" she hissed and giving them a death glare. They stopped their laughing immediately when they saw Sei's murderous eyes.

"Ah… B-by the way, d-did you guys see that Bubuzuke onna?" Haruka asked. Even though her body and voice seemed to tremble under the Etoile's glare.

'_This lion is sure to have lot of guts asking such a question when Sei is like that'_ Nao and Natsuki thought, sweating.

"No… I didn't see her this morning" replied a now calm Sei. The hazel haired girl then glance at the Lulim's president. When the person nodded, both of them walked together until they were out of earshot.

"When?"

"I'm not sure myself Sei, but last time I saw her is few hours after dinner with Ken and Shizuru"

"God! She didn't tell me anything about it. Did she tell you where she went or when she is going to come back?"

"No, but she told me that this time she will work it out fast"

"Maybe she'll be back around two or three. So until then I think I'll handle the matters in here"

"Ah, and what about Natsuki? She is Shizuru's girlfriend now and she doesn't know yet about it"

"I'll try to come up with something. Whether she will know or not it's up to Shizuru" blue-grey eyes glanced through Chikaru's shoulder, straight to the blunette beside Haruka.

"Yeah, you right" the black hair girl sighed.

"But why you not go with them?"

"Rose said that maybe you'd need me here and since it's easy job, she just needed a few people"

"An easy job? I believe she is aware about Natsuki and Shizuru's relationship" Chikaru just shrugged in defeat.

"Well let's go before they start getting suspicious about us"

"Okay Etoile-sama" the black hair girl said playfully.

"What's wrong?" Nagisa asked.

"Nandemo nai" Chikaru smiled.

()()()()()

**Somewhere far from Astrea Hill…**

"Are you worried about Natsuki?"

Shizuru turned to see a handsome man with black hair, light brown eyes and a black coat similar to hers.

"A little bit, I mean usually I'm free to go somewhere with you guys then back to Astrea a few days later but now…"

"I think it's okay if you tell her about us, she deserves to know everything about you. As long as she keep secret about this of course."

"I know but… I'm afraid of what might she think when I tell her"

"It's okay" he place his hand to the brunette shoulder and Shizuru squeeze the hand to calm herself.

"I really am sorry for interrupting your lovey-dovey moment but we have work to do. So you better stop that or I'll tell your girlfriend about this Shizuru. And as for you Ken, I'll tell your fiancé"

"Ara, then I'll tell Sei that you flirt with that woman down there" she smirked.

"You wouldn't dare"

"Ara yes I would, Milady" she winked and left.

"I'll kill that vixen" she said also leaving as the black hair man just chuckled.

()()()()()

**Back to Astrea…**

After their dinner, all of students were back at their rooms. Nagisa and Tamao were on their way to their room when they accidentally looked at window to see Sei calling someone.

"Ne… Tamao, I thought we were only allowed to open our cell phone inside our rooms" she pointed at Sei.

"Well maybe she has duty or something. Etoile and Kaichou's are usually allowed to break certain rules because their duties. As long as students fine with it, then they can break it"

"What!"

"But of course they must have permission from headmistress to break the rule"

"Owh…"

They walked in silence.

Once inside their rooms:

"Hey Tamao, why is everyone afraid when Sei glares? It's similar to Natsuki's"

"You aren't afraid?"

"Hmmm… Yeah… it is intimidating especially when she has that murderous aura behind her"

"That's her true power. Even Rose can't do anything about it"

"They are really unbelievable" she shook her head.

"Yes they are" the raven hair girl chuckled.

"Oh and about Shizuru-senpai and Rose… Sei-sama said that we should not worry about them but still…"

"Yeah I know… Natsuki was really worry and she even went to search for her"

"Maybe she has something to do according to her duty as a Kaichou?"

"Maybe…" Tamao just shrugged as she walk toward the bathroom.

()()()()()

**So how is it guys? What do you think about it?**

**C'mon give me feedback cause saku-chan need to be feed (puppy eyes)**


	4. Secret

**A/N : **Hello! I'm back with this new chapter!

I want to say thank you for your support… Thank you readers! \(^0^)/

And for **AsukaTenjou **for become a great beta! Sankyu!

Now please enjoy this story!

()()()()()

Chapter 4

Next afternoon, at lunch.

Natsuki, Nao, Mai and Chikaru sat at the same table while Shizuma, Miyuki, Tamao and Nagisa sat at a table beside them.

They were talking and fooling around but Natsuki was in complete silence. Her mind was thinking about a certain brunette that had been missing for about two and half days.

"Mind if we join?" their attention turned to the raven haired girl beside them.

"Of course yes! Nothing good happens when that Etoile comes" Nao snorted.

"Okay then Miyu, I guess we must look for another table," Youko said to the cyan haired girl beside her.

"H-hey I was just kidding! Don't be serious like that!" exclaimed Nao blushing while looking at the girl in front of her. Youko and the rest were giggling while Sei bursted into laughter. But Natsuki remained as quiet as ever.

Then they sat at table beside Nao's.

"What's wrong? Missed me?" Sei teased the quiet blunette beside her.

"Nah, this sister of mine is just missing her mistress" Tamao giggled.

"No I am not! I just… I just worry about her, that's all"

"Wow you even didn't lay a finger on that mayo! You must be really worried of her" Tamao smiled as the blunette blushed.

"Na-tsu-ki" said a seductive voice behind her.

"Gaaa! What the hell!" she jumped out and turned to see whose was behind her.

"Shizuru!" yelled out the blunette when she saw a certain brunette that had been gone for about two days or so.

"Ara my Natsuki looks so thin. Did she miss me so much that she lost her appetite?" the brunette continued her teasing despite the protest from her lover.

"Shut up! Anyways, where have you been these past few days?"

"Kannin na Natsuki. I had something to do"

"Why you didn't tell me about it?"

"It's kinda… An emergency and I couldn't find you anywhere so…" she tried to come up with something. Natsuki knew there's something wrong but she didn't want to push her girlfriend into something she didn't want, so she let it go for now.

"I understand. Next time tell me if something bothers you"

"Ookini Natsuki… You're really sweet" she kissed the raven haired girl. Then she sat beside her.

"SHIZURU!" yelled the tomato faced girl.

"You're not gonna kiss me?" a certain golden hair girl whispered from behind.

"No" Sei said sternly without even looking to the owner of the voice.

"Mou… That vixen kissed her pup, so why won't you kiss me? Ikezu…" The Etoile pouted.

"First I'm not Shizuru. Second, don't use that Kyoto-ben even you really good at it. And third, please sit down and eat your food properly because everybody starring at us" still refuse to meet the honey eyes girl.

"Geez since when you care about them?" she touched Sei's chin until her honey eyes met a pair of blue-grey orbs and then kissed her. Sei's face became red by that sudden action.

"ROSE!" the other Etoile yelled out after they broke their kiss.

"That was my morning kiss!" she smirked.

"You want to die?" she said glaring at her with venomous aura.

"Calm down, honey… But if you want to kill me, please kiss me first okay" she wrapped her lover by the waist and winked at her.

"So anything new while we were away?" she asked her friends.

"Nothing new except this puppy really missed her mistress. And as for Sei, she was really pissed off while you were gone" Chikaru answered calmly.

"Oi I didn't!" Natsuki denied it.

"Ara so my Natsuki did not miss me? She hates me now? She doesn't love me anymore…" she place her hands to her face and pretended to cry.

"N-no that's not it! I did miss you and I still love you! I love you, okay so please Shizuru… Please don't cry" said the panicked raven hair girl.

"So Natsuki really missed me? And loves me?" the blunette just nodded.

"Then I should gift her with some make up sex for her willingness to wait in my absence" she removed her hands and of course not even a single tear was formed in those beautiful crimson orbs.

"Shizuru!" Natsuki blushed

"Uhm… why were you guys blushing too?" Youko asked while looking at Miyuki, Nagisa, and Mai.

"Geez you really can't talk like that in public" Miyuki said her face as red as ever.

"Talk like what?" Rose said innocently even she knew very well what that secretary of Miator meant.

"That 'S' stuff!"

"S? You mean Sei, Shizuma or Shizuru?"

"Rose I'm sure you know very well what I mean!"

"I think she means sex" Miyu answered without thinking. And the whole cafeteria turned to look at the cyan hair girl.

There's was a silence for a while until Chikaru broke it.

"Well I think it's like a public secret so please don't worry about it like you guys never knew about it" Chikaru said to the whole cafeteria and then everyone went back to their own business. Rose, Sei, Nao and Shizuma bursted into laughter.

"Mwahahaha… good job… Miyuki! And… you too… Miyu" Shizuma managed to say while she still breathless.

"Geez you guys are really enjoying this, aren't you?" Mai said.

"Yes we are" the four of them said at the same time.

"Shizuru look what you did with your statement" Natsuki turned to look her girlfriend.

"Well my Natsuki should know better that I'm not joking with that"

"Wh-wha…" she blushed again and the chestnut hair girl winked at her.

"I think tonight this puppy in here will get laid… You better be grateful because she now has her own room. If I were still her roommate, I would kick you out and never allow you 'sleep' in my room," Rose winked at the poor-red-face puppy.

()()()()()

As they finished their lunch with teasing, talking and kissing (hehe much to make Natsuki, Miyuki, Mai, Nagisa and sometimes Youko blush because of their friends' teasing and actions ^^) they went back to their classes.

Apparently, Nao, Sei and Rose were heading the same way.

"Tell me again why are you two in here?" she asked obviously annoyed

"Why you hate me so much?" Rose smirked.

"Nothing good ever happens when it comes to you and that infamous smirk"

"But Shinrei fell in love with me cause of my smirk" she glanced at the girl beside her.

"Yeah yeah your smirk is just good for you and not everyone else"

"So what did I do to receive such a honor walking with the famous Etoile that every girl in Astrea dreams about"

"Well according to what I saw, my beloved. I want to ask a question," she said in serious manner. Nao who had no interest at first, turned to face her beautiful friend, still not sure about it she looked at Sei who gave her cold face.

She knew if the casual and playful Sei turn to the cold one, even Natsuki as ice princess couldn't beat her in that department, then there's must be something.

"What is it?" her casual attitude changed to a serious one as well.

"Do you like Miyu?" Rose's voice still stern and her face showed no expression at all, but there's a mischievous glint in her eyes. If she didn't know better, she would think that the Rose was dead serious about it.

Unfortunately Nao was her friend and she knew what that girl wanted. The red hair girl mentally slapped her head because she had fallen into her friends trap.

"What the hell! I thought you want to ask something serious or information about stuff like when you went off yesterday or something!"

"Nao please don't scream like that, people in here may know something. We're not in private place. I know I can trust you about my information, as I too need your information. However, if other people knew about it because of you, you know what will happen"

"I know. I'm sorry"

"So back to the topic" her infamous smirk appeared once again.

"Geez… Sei why you must have such a troublesome girlfriend" she shook her head in disbelief.

"Maybe cause Youko told me once that I was really troublesome and she prayed for me to have soul mate that can beat me in that department so I could feel what people feel when I do something naughty to them?" she smiled.

" That's why I have your karma…" she sighed.

"Yeah I like her… No I'm in love with her, happy now?" she admitted

"That was easy" the golden hair girl looked at her beloved.

"Because class will be starting in no time and I don't want you following me to my class!" her green-lime eyes glared at the mischievous honey orbs in front of her.

"Hahaha we'll help you out! Now if you excuse us" Sei winked and Rose giggled.

"I don't need your help and stay away from me and her!" she yelled out but Rose's giggled turned into laughter this time, followed by Sei.

"Mattaku…" the flame haired girl sighed in defeat.

()()()()()

At night after dinner, Shizuru went straight to her room. For some reason, she seemed happy. Even when she reached her room she smiled by herself like an idiot. As soon as she reach her closet, she grabbed her nightgown and was about to go to shower if it were not for a voice that stopped her in her tracks.

"Why do you seem so happy? Are going to bed with your puppy tonight?" said a voice from her veranda.

"What do you want now?..." she asked knowing the owner of that melodious voice. The Kaichou could even imagine that famous smirk and sharp eyes that always appeared from a certain girl.

"…Rose Stellar" she continued as she fixed her red orbs with the honey one behind her.

As Rose appeared the moon light shone behind her. She really looked like angel but at the same time a demon. Her honey eyes became darker and as sharp as knife, her smirk was frightening, and her presence was full of mystery, as always.

The chestnut hair girl knew, if eyes could hurt or kill people by looks then Rose's eyes definitely will kill her right now in no time. She knew something serious must be the topic if her 'boss' showed her dark side.

"How will you deal with Natsuki?" her voice as melodious as ever, but there's a stern and cold tone inside it.

"Do you wish me to keep it secret from her?" Shizuru's happy face became blank, her sparkling crimson eyes from before became as dark as blood with no spark inside it. Her voice as cold as ever.

"I kept it secret from Sei, and she was really mad at me when she found out about it. And you know you can't keep secret from your important person that long. It just about time, y'know"

"Yes I know. I am aware about that since I had fallen for her"

"That means you know the consequences, right?"

"Yes"

"Tell me if you speak to her"

"Yes, Milady" the brunette bowed slightly to the Princess of Astrea as she fade to the darkness beneath her. Leaving Spica Kaichou stood by herself, alone in silence.

()()()()()

**Yeah that's all for now on…**

**Please review if you want to say your opinion about this chapter… **

**Saku-chan need to be feed ^^**


	5. The Trio Kaichou

**A/N :** Well hello again! Thanks guy for reading this story and for all of your review. Arigatou! ^^

For **AsukaTenjou**, you really a great beta. Sankyu very much for helping me ^^

Please enjoy this chapter…

()()()()()

**Chapter 5**

Shizuru stood alone in her room as Rose left a while ago.

"Shizuru…" a hesitated voice from behind snapped her back to reality.

"Na-natsuki…" she opened the door to see her beloved girlfriend, stood in front her room with her pajamas and pillow. (Is she really 17 years old… I wonder :-?)

"You okay? I meant to knock on the door few times but there's no answer and… You looked little pale… Is there something wrong?" she said as she came inside after the brunette gestured her to come in.

"No, there is nothing wrong. And as you can see I'm okay, alone in my room waiting for my puppy to come to claim me" her arms encircle to the blunette neck. They were so close their foreheads touching each other.

"I believe it's the opposite" Natsuki wrapped her arms around the kaichou's waist and brushed her back gently.

"Ara but you always say to everyone that you are a wolf, and of course people always think of you as a lonely wolf"

"Apparently that wolf is just a puppy for a certain vixen with golden-brown fur and red eyes" there a mischievous glint in her emerald eyes.

"And maybe… That lone-wolf is no longer alone and lonely" Natsuki said it with a tender voice. Her eyes were so gentle and showing how much she loved the brunette.

"Oh Natsuki…" Shizuru rest her head on her girlfriend's shoulder. For a second, the blunette was almost sure that Shizuru's eyes showed sadness and guilt. However, because it happened so fast, it looked like she just imagined it. She was about to ask but it was stuck in her throat as the brunette bite her neck.

"Shi-shizuru…" she moaned.

"Ara Natsuki is really sweet tonight. And I believe she must get her treat for become such a good puppy" Shizuru smirked at her blushing girlfriend.

"Ara kawaiiiiii" she squealed in delight and hugged Natsuki tighter than before until they both lost balance and collapsed to the bed with Shizuru on top of her.

"Shizuru!" Natsuki was blushing furiously.

Shizuru then kissed her. They kissed gently with all of their loved at first, but became more passionate as their desire for each other grew bigger. Shizuru lick her beloved soft lips and the blunette parted her lips obediently. As soon as she parted her lips, the brunette thrust her tongue inside. To her surprised, the girl beneath her was sucking it hard. Making Shizuru moaned in pleasure. However, as long as they want to stay like that, they were still humans that needed for air. They parted as their need for oxygen become urgent.

"Hmmm… You right pup… For me… You just a super-cute-sexy-awesome puppy that needs her treat… Cause she became a really good puppy tonight" Shizuru was panting, breathless and her face got redder than before. Her eye was in absolute dark-red, her smirk was mischievous, and she even licked her lips in seductive way. As she got closer to kissed her girlfriend again, Natsuki manage to pinch the brunette's nose despite she too, panting and breathless even dizzy.

"Auch… Itta!" she yelped in pain when the blunette pinched her nose.

"Mou… Why you did that? Natsuki ikezu" Shizuru pouted.

"You had perverted face"

"Well I about to do 'this' and 'that' with my beloved puppy. So it just normal if I have a perverted face!"

"I'm sure that was absolutely-not-a proper-way to treat the real puppy"

"I just treat my 'puppy'" she smiled seductively and got closer to the girl beneath her.

"You want to treat me or you want to eat me?" she quirk her eyebrow.

"Both?"

Natsuki sighed as she heard that.

'_This gonna be a long night to go'_ she thought.

()()()()()

Next morning at cafeteria…

"Wow mutt, you looked pale. What's wrong?" Nao asked as she sat with her breakfast.

"Nothing wrong" Natsuki blushed.

"Hahaha I bet she got a really good laid last night" Sei came with Shizuma, Mai and Miyuki.

"Is it necessary to said it out loud?" Miyuki asked with a little pink in her face.

"Why? You never got laid before?" Shizuma smirked.

"I'm not you that often go to bed with every girl in here" the raven hair girl sighed.

"Ohayou Etoile-sama, Shizuma-sama, Miyuki-sama and Mai-san" Tamao came with Nagisa and Miyu.

"Stop that, you creep me out Tamao" Sei said with irritated face.

"Hahaha I just want to be polite sometimes"

"That mean you need something"

"Hahaha… Then can you please take me out from math class this morning? I am really in a bad mood for numbers and formulas"

"Absolutely not!" the secretary and Etoile said in unison.

"Shizuma?" Tamao turn to Shizuma who had eyes on a certain red hair girl that sat opposite her.

"If you get me out this morning, I'll help you with Nagisa. How's that sound?" she whispered.

"How'd…"

"Well obviously Nagisa likes you too" she winked.

"Then could you help me with this morning in garden Kuga-san?" she said in kaichou manner.

"Sure Kaichou-sama" Tamao answered with the same polite manner.

"What are you planning to do?" Mai asked even she was sure nothing good will happen.

"Nan demo nai" they both said together with big smiles.

"So Natsuki, where's Shizuru-sama? She usually in here early" Nagisa asked the blunette.

"Well she said she had something to do for school festival, so she left early this morning and maybe little late for breakfast"

"Right, neither Chikaru is here. Maybe they will be both late for breakfast" Mai said.

"So silver, why are you the only president that happen to be in here with us while the other two will be late?" Nao smirked as she looked at Shizuma.

"What'd you expect from this person? She will be just fooling around until they both done and then she will do the easiest job" Miyuki said sarcastically. The queen just laughed nervously

()()()()()

Meanwhile, a certain brunette apparently on her way to the dining hall after she done with her morning duty and her two blonde-hair-friends released her from 'her cage'.

"My… My… What a job to do" she sighed heavily.

Then she saw a certain yellow hair girl on her way.

"Rose…"

"Yoohoo" she smiled

"Have a great laid last night?" she asked with her usual cheerful voice.

"Well if you meant that I couldn't sleep last night because a certain blue-puppy ate me alive then yes, I had"

"I thought you the one who eat her"

"At first"

"So?" even her voice was still cheerful, Shizuru know that this conversation was completely out of subject. Well not completely maybe.

"I feel guilty telling her our secret. She's so innocent, too innocent and too kind to know the truth. I will be sad if she leaves me but I will be sadder if she hate me. I'm afraid that she hate me Rose" her voice was very vulnerable, tear was on the edge of her eyes but she manage to stop it.

"If she really loved you, then I don't see the problem. And of course as long as she keep it secret I don't mind. I'm not as heartless as people think I am"

"I know but still…"

They walked in complete silent until they reached the door. Before the Spica Kaichou opened it, she said…

"Maybe I'm just a coward, maybe I need more courage to tell her, or maybe I will keep it myself. Pretend nothing happen until she knows it by herself" her voice still weak and her body little bit trembling.

"I never would have a coward as a friend. As long as I can remember all of them very brave and sometime too brave until you can say that they are really stupid. However, if you want Natsuki to know it by coincidence, I'm absolutely sure that she will hurt because you don't say a word about it and she will think that you don't trust her. I think, you just need to believe in her and yourself" she opened the door.

"Thanks Rose"

"Just make sure that she didn't found that you really awesome and crazy when you ride a motorbike or else we will watch a never-ending bike competition" she winked.

"Hahaha I can't make sure of that" she laughed, regained her old confidence.

As both of them enter the room, all of the students already started eat their meals. Rose quickly found their gang and went there after pick their breakfast.

"Na-tsu-ki" Rose whispered in the wolf ear, made her shivered.

"Gaaa… What the hell!" she glared at the Etoile.

"Well that's my spot since Shinrei-chan sat in here" she point Sei that sat beside Natsuki.

"Ara I thought you wrong since Natsuki sat in here then that's definitely my spot" Shizuru looked at the chair beside Natsuki who happened to be Rose's target as well.

They smirked at each other. Soon the smirked was followed by a sharp glare.

"Girls, there's plenty of chairs in here. Why you fight over one chair even that chair happens to be in middle of Sei and Natsuki" Mai interrupted their intense fight.

"Because if I sat beside her, I can tease her" they both said at the same time.

"Both of you sat in there!" both of Natsuki and Sei point at the chair far away from them.

"But-"

"No buts!"

"I feel sorry for them? I half hope that they will sit beside their beloved, at least one of them maybe" Shizuma sighed.

"Why is that Shizuma-sama?" Nagisa asked.

"It will be hilarious and this breakfast will be lively if they make their silly jokes or teases. Maybe even more"

"Shizuma, maybe you should company them in there?" Sei pointed to the poor girls that happened to be farthest place at table.

"No thank you" she replied as she sipped her tea.

()()()()()

After school…

"Shizuma…" a voice from behind called her.

"Hmmm?" she turned to the girl behind her.

"Can you help me with the school festival?" the voice now already beside her.

"Wow such a polite request from a Spica Kaichou"

"So?"

"No"

"Ikezu" she pouted.

"I know I'm good. Thank you very much"

"But it's our school festival" Chikaru said suddenly.

"Kyaa… Chikaru since when you in there?" said a surprise Shizuma.

"Hmmm… I believe that I was walking with Shizuru from the first. You should notice your company Shizuma-sama" she smiled and winked at her.

"Yeah sure… Anyway, I will just leave it to you people and maybe if Miyuki drag me I will attend our meeting "

"How did you become the president of Miator again?" Shizuru sighed.

"I don't want hear such a thing from the one whom always go to God-only-knows-where and leave her duties few days in a row" she said sarcastically and Chikaru chuckled.

"And also as far as I can remember the president of Lulim is always out of nowhere because she want to search information about her friends and sell it to fan clubs in here" she glanced at Chikaru that laughed nervously.

"And as far as I can remember, we must attend the meeting in about 3 minutes?" Shizuru looked at her watch.

"However, it happens that we think the very same things" the trio giggled as Chikaru said it.

"In short, you all are useless presidents," said a voice behind them.

"Why I feel like I knew the voice Shizuma?" Shizuru said, already had cold-sweat drops.

The trio of kaichou's turned to see people behind her who happened to be Haruka, Miyuki, Remon and Kizuna.

"Hahaha hello all of secretaries" Shizuma was nervous.

"Shizuma, for your information it just Remon and Miyuki who happen to be the secretary" Chikaru sighed.

"But all of them is member of Kaichou-discipline-committee I guess" Shizuru sighed.

"Yes Kaichou-tachi… So we like to drag you to meeting room, cause it seem that you guys walking in a wrong direction" Miyuki point to the meeting place that totally opposite from the trio direction.

"Hahaha… but…" before Chikaru could speak, all of them forced their own kaichou to the meeting building.

()()()()()

As the meeting finished, all of them went to dining hall for dinner.

"My butt…" Shizuma pouted

"You okay?" Nagisa asked with concern.

"If you kiss it maybe it won't hurt anymore"

"Forget it" the red hair sighed.

"Owh c'mon…"

"Well if you don't want it then how about if I kiss it" Rose wrapped her hand around Shizuma's shoulder.

"What!" the red hair shouted.

"Hahaha just kidding… I prefer you anyway, right?" she winked at the red hair girl. Nagisa blushed by that.

"i will kill you then" Shizuma wrapped her arm around Nagisa's waist. The red head's face now as red as her hair.

"Shi-shizuma…" the rest giggled as they heard that.

'_Geez even it just a tease I almost hope that Shizuma will do it for real. But I guess this a normal thing for the gang. I'm simply her friend and nothing more. No way a girl such as Shizuma like me or even love me'_ Nagisa sighed. Shizuma who looked at her junior disappoint face asked her with concern.

"What's wrong?" she immediately released her wrap.

"No, it's nothing Shizuma-sama"

"You know you can tell me anything if you want, right?"

"Sure" she smiled.

"Yeah you can tell that silver anything if you want your secret spread to the entire world in no time" Nao snickered.

"Your face is more unreliable than me"

"Yeah such an unreliable face that can't even say 'I love you' to her love" Rose snickered.

"Rose!"

"Ara I think I know what Etoile-sama means" Shizuru sipped her tea.

"You do?" Nao asked a bit worried. Then the brunette glanced at a certain cyan hair girl that sat quietly beside Chikaru.

"Rose…" she hissed and saw the Etoile with a murderer look.

"What?" her voice and face was really an innocent one.

"See… This Etoile is the last person you can share your secret in the world" Nao said in anger.

"Indeed" Natsuki drank her milk calmly, remembered how she tricked her when she confessed her love to Shizuru.

"Okay then…" Rose just shrugged.

All of them looked at her with wide eyes except the new student who obviously don't know what that's mean.

"Eh… Ano Tamao…" the red hair demands for explanation.

"If she, Rose Stellar, the one who obviously hate to lose and have high pride give up easily like that then what do you think she will do?"

"Eh… Maybe she has something in her mind?"

"Yup, something terrible for sure"

"Tamao if you have time to talk to Nagisa, why not you help me out of it?" Nao pleaded.

"My advice is you apologize and pay her back"

"The hell! Oi mutt, you must help me too!"

"Hey I'm a victim, I will not say such a thing if it not because of your statement"

"How about both of you apologize and pay her before you drag us into misery" Mai suggested. Both of them looked at Rose with pleading eyes.

"You don't need to apologize, but indeed, you must pay for it" she smiled smugly.

()()()()()

"Tell me again Shizuru, why I'm in here in first place?" the blue hair girl sighed. Obviously frustrated.

"Ara if I'm not wrong, both of you and Yuuki-san agreed to do Etoile-sama's homework as a 'payment' because of what you did earlier. And for me and Miyu-san, because of her kind heart, we both allow helping you with the homework and save you from die of frustration"

"I doubt that she have heart. As far as I can remember that cunning-yellow-fox must be planning something" Nao shook her head.

"At least your object desire is in front of you and you can stare at her as long as you want with excuse 'I don't understand this, can you teach me?'" Shizuru whispered and rewarded with a blushing face from the red hair girl.

"Shut up, you are no better than that friend of yours" she scowled out of embarrassment while the brunette and her girlfriend giggled, their object didn't know what happening or maybe didn't care about it.

()()()()()

**Thank you for reading this chapter. I'm sorry if there's still some mistake, maybe I'll fix it later.**

**Review please… So I can know where's the mistake or whether you like it or no. saku-chan need feedback… -.-**


End file.
